<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akiomi Smacks Jin with a Clipboard by Tokilock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817732">Akiomi Smacks Jin with a Clipboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock'>Tokilock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Joke Fic, M/M, when ur significant other is just that annoying &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akiomi Smacks Jin with a Clipboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dreamt this fic in my dream last night so i thought i'd give it a physical existance</p>
<p>if its ooc blame it on my dream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy afternoon, as were most afternoons between events at Yumenosaki. With nothing much to do between practice and club attendance, it was no wonder that Jin Sagami was feeling more sleepier than usual. There was nothing to really oversee apart from homeroom in the morning, which made the rest of the day prime nap time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, he would never say this aloud, or at least not just yet,  glancing over at the man walking alongside him, absorbed in marking through the checklist on the clipboard he was holding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akiomi and Jin had been unfortunately assigned the task of overseeing the inventory count of all the sports equipment stuffed into the shed. Thankfully they didn’t have to count it all, leaving the students to do that task, but they did have to double check the counting if either one of them believed there to be a miscount. At least he trusted his students enough to not make any more work for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although, he really just couldn’t help but yawn loudly to break the silence between the two of them - the sound of a pen writing immediately coming to a stop as a pair of purple eyes glared at him. If a picture could say one thousand words, Akiomi’s stare could say two thousand. “Ah-- my bad, Akiyan~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Do I need to help you stay awake, Sagami-sensei?” The brunette asked, raising his eyebrows. Of course he was used to the older man’s almost constant state of being close to passing out, but it was always annoying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chuckling lazily, Jin waved his hand as if to brush off the motion. “Na, No, it’s fine. I’ll stay awaak-” As if on cue, another yawn escaped him, and he could almost see the anger vein forming on his co-worker’s forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously. Stay awake.” He rehashed, clicking his pen before then resuming his writing as they wandered down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotcha.” The doctor nodded, glancing over at the checklist that Akiomi had almost finished writing out. He would have offered it to do it himself but something about ‘bad handwriting’ and ‘doubt he would finish on time’ came from that lecture earlier that week so the idea of even offering had been shelved for now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But really… the summer sun was just too powerful for ole Jin Sagami, and finally, another loud yawn managed to escape his lips, which was almost immediately followed by the sound of something slamming against his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hey?!”</p>
<p>Quickly turning his head to the man walking next to him, he saw the brunette hold the clipboard in an almost weaponized way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Smack</b>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m waking you up-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m awake, I’m awake, stop it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Smack.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just for good measure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akiyan please, my aching bones-” Before he could even finish whining the other teacher had resumed walking along like he didn’t just childishy smack him a few times with a clipboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing the sound of yelling, Kuro had peeked his head out into the hallway from the practice room he’d been in but, upon seeing that sight, he decided it’d be best not to tell anyone what he saw, silently going back into the room as if nothing happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>